platinum_arts_sandbox_free_3d_game_maker_rusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Map Editing Basics Rus
Видео для быстрого старта Здесь есть видео урок: YouTube Video thumb|center|500 px|Platinum Arts Sandbox - Бесплатный 3D редактор для создания Видео игр и карт - Урок 1 Примечание: Видео загружено на Ютуб, на котором может содержаться нежелательный контент для детей. __TOC__ Управление Нажмите Пробел(Spacebar) для прыжка. Используйте кнпоки со стрелками или w','a,s','d для передвижения. Редактирование Вашей карты(в режиме "Edit Mode") Нажимет кнопку E''' для входа в режим редактирования! Выделите область суши(земли) мышкой, передвигайте область левой кнопкой мыши или clicking with the right mouse button. Then use your mouse wheel to edit what you have selected! Click E again to return to world mode and walk around in your creation. Using the all powerful menu Hit the '''ESC key to enter the menu - There are a lot of options in the menu such as adding cool new objects such as jump pads! Make sure you are in edit mode if you want to see all of the options! Режим создания возвышеннойстей/низменностей(вершин, холмов и т.д.) Press H''' to enter heightmap mode. You can have an area selected then scroll the mousewheel to make hills and mountains if you want to make sure it doesn't mess up other parts of your map. You don't need an area to use heightmap, just hit H and scroll the mousewheel. Ramps/angles Use your third mouse button or press the mouse wheel and drag it across the top of the block you want to make the ramp from. You should see white boxes being formed as you drag. Then scroll the mouse wheel forward until you have your desired angle. Для создания Воды, Лавы, и Других Материалов 1й Метод Create a hole or area to put the water into. Use the right mouse button to select the area to fill with water. You can use '''F3 to then add in the water or use `''' (above tab) to get into the console and type editmat water. Typing just water works as well. 2й Метод Select where you want the water and click '''F3 to use the material menu or then hit `''' (above tab) to enter the console. Type editmat water then '''ENTER. Then scroll forward on the mousewheel. To make deeper patches of water use G''' + mousewheel to increase the grid size and then use the editmat command. Модели Enter edit mode and select where you want the model to be placed. Then hit '''ESC to enter the menu then select "new mapmodel" A simple way to duplicate the models fast is to select a created model and hit C'''. Then select where you want the new one and hit '''V Сохранение своей карты Используйте меню или нажмите кнопку `''' (над Tab) и напишите в командной строке /savemap название вашей карты Ваша Карта будет сохранена в папке Packages/Base . Чаще сохраняйтесь!! Загрузка сохраненной карты Use the menu or hit the '''` key (above tab) or T''' then type /map mapname. mapname,of course, is whatever you named your map when you saved it. Скриншоты(снимки экрана) Press '''F12 ! You might want to convert the image to a different filetype using a free program such as irfanview or The Gimp since screenshots are saved in bmp which are big in size. Изменение Силы Гравитации и Дальности Прыжка The commands have changed to /setgravity and /jumpvelocity, just to avoid any funny stuff with the code in 2.1 Press `''' (above tab) for the console. Then enter gravity and a number eg gravity 1000 Press '''` (above tab) for the console. Then enter jumpvel and a number eg gravity 1000 Список наиболее часто употребляемых кнопок и их комбинаций spacebar прыжок кнопки со стрелками или w','a,s','d движение ESC для входа в меню F2 Меню Текстуры(Texture Menu) F3 Меню Материалов(Material Menu) F4 Меню Скайбокса(кругое объемное небо)(Skybox Menu) E''' для входа и выхода из режима редактирования. Нажмите на то, что хотите редактировать - Вы можете перемещать мышку выделяя большую/меньшую область. Используйте колесо мыши, чтобы вдавить/выдавить выделение(например, для создания возвышения). Нажмите Пробел для снятия выделения с обьекта. '''Y + Колесо Мыши Выбор текстур Q''' + Колесо Мыши Для выдавливания/вдавливания углов '''F + Колесо Мыши Для выдавливания/вдавливания 4х углов в один R''' + Колесо Мыши Поворот '''G + Колесо Мыши Изменение размера сетки H''' enters heightmap mode. Select a created block and scroll the mouse wheel (doesn't work in COOP, there has been no luck in changing it) '''U отменить последнее действие (не работает в Кооперативном режиме "COOP") I''' восстановить отмененное действие (не работает в Кооперативном режиме "COOP") '''C копировать V''' вставить '''L turns on fullbright, easy way to see models properly (must be in edit mode) X''' mirror relative to the side of the white box '''F12 Сделать скриншот (снимок экрана) Backspace deletes an entity, if an entity isn't selected, it'll just delete the geometry, that's the cubes and materials .' (точка или русская Ю) edits an entity (select the entity and press to change values) '` (выше кнопки Tab или русская Ё) или T''' Режим ввода команд ''' + 0''' toggles a setting that'll allow you to texture all the faces of a cube ''' + 7''' switches between wireframe colors. Command Prompt Entries /savemap mapname Save your map (Change mapname to what you want to save as) /map mapname Loads the map mapname (Type map and hit '''TAB to scroll available maps.) editmap water Creates water when you forward scroll editmap aiclip Creates a creature entity clip that you can move through. For a complete reference of commands refer to the Editing Reference Guide. Оригинал страницы на Английском языке